random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 44
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 45|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:03:36 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Tony Guest Cheryll Del Rosario Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Cheryll career and study path before GamesRadar. *Likes Samurai Champloo *Random Assault Contest on Mortal Kombat Other Shit and some Facts: *Matt had an idea of cosplaying as America from something. *Play magic the gathering? Nope *something you won't fap to? Matt "Goru" *Dominant or submissive? *Participated in gay pride parade? Matt went to one in Phildelphia. Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *Jake sent us fan mail in November. Didn't get read until March, and won't air until April. *We can live in a giant mansion that we already live in now. *Drew here console gamers are faggots and you can download the graphics on the PC. *Ate catfood at hospital and I got better. *Saw Christopher Lloyd at hospital making out with cousin at hospital. *Saw a man who was weird like Jesus then 3 years later a General Manager at Outback steakhouse and last picture he took was his engine on fire. Kate *Our first podcast was about TalkRadar, but that never got coverage. *Most of the Dance Central reviews were written by game journalists that didn't want to move. *510BrotherPanda I know you're Christian please don't yell at me. *I escaped out the window to avoid church but not for Dragonball. *When he takes naked pictures behind people sleepy, he must be socialable. *A story of fail. Knocked a bottle and completely soaked her Dreamcast. *Nagata " I want to hug him" *When I opened my inbox, I got a lot of random dick pics. *Apparently he's not doing a wiki, because we don't deserve it yet but we have a tropes page. *I'm not bullshitting a fucking thing. **Alex - Bullshit you are putting pills in your butt. *All I have done with the 3DS, is 3D pictures of my tits. *(What is a man?) I forgot long ago. *His penis looks like he melted 2 crayons together. *My mom would use the demonic angle to throw away my things. *Most people in my skype contact have seen boobs and weiner. I'm sorry TURbo. **Matt - That was a happy accident. Matt *Tony you are black and english. How happen? *Is he god damn it. If he gets mad, he'll message me and then send me porn. *My dick is the only thing that can scare Batman. *Your becoming a women, and you need to control your body. *Looking forward to Max Payne 3. *My body pillow is always there for me. *I have a crush on Lizzie Cuevas, that's what I was trying to say. *I get no penis pictures. Tony *Nagata awesome. *Amazon. It's Ama-zun. *A man is anyone who can benchpress 300 lbs. *When Jesus brings up playing cards then I'l believe. *Black people don't like being handcuffed. *We don't have that in the UK. The parades. Cheryll *I got laid off from Future but still get freelance from them. Money's money. **Kate - That's what I say on the street corner. *Chris likes to be bothered. *Majority of women are straight. **Matt - That's not fun. *Women dress to impress other women. *What is a butt lemon? **Regular listeners know. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 45|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Tony Category:Guest